<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wei Wuxian &amp; Lan Wangji | FOOLS [fanvid] by wrensandroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724731">Wei Wuxian &amp; Lan Wangji | FOOLS [fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses'>wrensandroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Untamed Fanvids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), FOOLS - Troye Sivan (Song), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Heavy Angst, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī Has Feelings, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī is Whipped, M/M, POV Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Pining Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, this is part 2 of 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only fools fall for you."</p><p>Part Two of the Wangxian Blue Neighborhood Trilogy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Untamed Fanvids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wei Wuxian &amp; Lan Wangji | FOOLS [fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentines Day!</p><p>Come follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/wrensandroses">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/c/wrensandroses">YouTube</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>